justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Front
The Front is a game feature in Just Cause 4. Description It's the area of the map where the Army of Chaos fights the Black Hand. There is a constant battle between the sides along the front line. The front is marked on the map with a red line that is always at the edge of a province. Along most of the province borders it's a dotted line, but there is always at least 1 border with a continuous line. This indicates those borders where the player can choose to expand the area of the Army of Chaos control next - to the next province. In any front line battle scene, the following details can be noted: *There will be the presence of Czech hedgehogs (similar to the ones near roadblocks from Just Cause 2). *The ground will be blacked from all the explosive projectiles. *On the front line you may find artillery turrets/guns (for both the Black Hand and the Army of Chaos). *Debris that have become retro fitted into fortifications. *Both sides have some temporary buildings. **On the Black Hand side these are big black boxes with numbers and doors on them. Some have a rotating device on the roof and some have wheels under them, but they can not be moved. **On the Army of Chaos side, these are usually shipping containers and similar improvised shelters, often partly made out of large traffic signs. *The player can find a wide variety of military vehicles to hijack. In addition to this every region you capture will unlock a new vehicle or weapon at the supply drop. Civilian reaction Civilians and civilian vehicles will not be present near the front, neither will they be present in no mans land (this is the area contested between the Black Hand and the Army of Chaos). However, if the front is on a road, they might spawn further away and drive to the front, if Rico follows them that way. These civilians will either turn around, or run away. The nearest civilian settlements might at times seem empty, because the nearby sounds of fighting, or the occasional helicopters have scared them away. This happens when the front is near or in a settlement. Advancing the front The only way to advance the Front is have enough squad reserves with which to advance the front. To do this one must complete tasks for the Army of Chaos until the option to advance your squads comes up. The front can exist inside of towns as seen in some gameplay videos. Trivia *"The front" is a real world term that refers to the line along which an enemy nation's army is being fought. Similarly, in the military, "the rear" refers to the area further inland that is considered safe from enemy action. *It is theoretically possible to raise enough chaos points to gather squads without destroying infrastructure (i.e. fight in a battle like an old fashioned conventional army). This feat could be accomplished by constantly killing Black Hand members and destroying their vehicles. Then however you might need to destroy infrastructure to complete an objective to advance the Front for the Army of Chaos. **Doing this, however, is not going to be easy. If you start attacking the Black Hand, they will start attacking you back. Depending how far one is along the storyline, soldiers wielding SW9 Assault Rifles to AT7 RPGs start to appear at the front lines. As time goes on, helicopters from Firebrand Scout Choppers to Spectre Attack Helis to Bloodhound Siege Helis start to appear, making combat significantly more difficult. In addition, if one is near water, Conquistador Warships start to appear, making combat ever more difficult. Video Category:Content Category:Gameplay